Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to kennels. More specifically, the present invention relates to a kennels having a decorative portion, resulting in kennels that are aesthetically pleasing.
Background Information
A long-standing practice exists for housing animals in kennels. In particular, portable kennels have been used to transport animals over various distances. For example, portable kennels are used to secure animals for transportation from one location to another on commercial carriers, such as airplanes, ships, and buses. Furthermore, these kennels are used to transport animals over shorter distances, such as from a home to a veterinary clinic. These portable kennels may also be used for securing an animal indoors for a short period of time.
Additionally, many kennels are disposed within homes or in areas that are visible for pets and other animals. Some pet or animal owners position the kennel in an area frequented by the pet or animal owner to enable the pet or animal to be disposed within the kennel, but still be in the same area or room as the pet or animal owner.